Hard Beats and Starry Eyes
by QueenPegasus
Summary: Even if you have a plan in life, love can come along and tear that plan up into tiny pieces. A/U A/R ReixYuichiro, rated T for future chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, any of it's characters and I do not own any of the colleges mentioned here/

Author's Notes: Hey guys this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so reviews will be gratefully appreciated. This is a A/U A/R fic, set in just outside London, England. I will include a English/American translation thing at the bottom if any of these chapters uses words that can been misinterpreted between the two languages. As my writing skills improve I will write more Sailor Moon fiction in the Sailor Moon universe, but for now I'm testing the water. I'm also using the japanese names here.

I hope you guys enjoy my fic :)

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, we need to celebrate" Minako exclaimed<p>

"We can bake a cake" Makoto said excitedly

"Cake is yummy, mmm cake, but there's a funfair in town today, we don't time to bake a cake and go to the funfair" Usagi whined.

"Well how about cookies then, we can take cookies to a funfair. Also cookies don't take that long to make either, so we can get ready"

"Yes, yes please bake your chocolate chip cookies, they are so delicious, even better than the bakery down town" Usagi said as she spun around on the spot.

Rei shook her head. She just told them she been accepted into the University of West London: College of Music and like normal her friends are planning her celebration, well all but Ami. Even though her friends can go over the top on things, she wouldn't have it any other way and at least this plan isn't crazy. To celebrate Ami's acceptance into her medical school they decided to go to Brighton for a 24 hour celebration until Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend, reminded them that Ami had to go to see her dad's family up in Scotland the next day.

"Ok ok, some people can go help bake cookies with Mako while the others help me pick an outfit for tonight" Rei looks at Minako and Usagi as she talked.

"But I wanna help make cookies" Usagi looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Normally Rei would give in and agree with her, but not when it came to cooking. The last time she tried to help bake something she nearly burnt the kitchen down.

"You're not helping Mako after last time. I'm sure the kitchen will still be in one piece with her directing you, but you and Mina together just spells food poisoning. Anyways I thought you guys would enjoy going shopping with me as I need to get some new shoes"

"Why didn't you say sooner Rei" with that Minako grabbed her arm and pull her towards the door.

" Woah woah slow down. I need to grab my bag anyways" She said, managed to get free from Minako and picks up her bag and made sure she had everything. "Will you be alright Ami helping Makoto making cookies?"

"I'll be fine thanks, it be nice to get some peace and quiet for once" She said with a smile on her face.

Before Usagi and Minako could moan Rei dragged them out the house, the last thing she wanted was to try and stop World War 3. They got into the car and drove to the out of town shopping centre.

An hour later they were back, with more than just shoes it seemed, but Ami nor Makoto minded, they enjoyed the peace and quiet. The house had the most delightful scent of freshly baked cookies in the air.

"I see you came back with more than just shoes then" Makoto said trying not to laugh

"Our favourite shop had 50% off sale items today and 10% off everything else for today only, we couldn't help it" Minako said smiling

"So I'm guessing you guys have an outfit for tonight then?" Ami asked as she leaned her head out of her bedroom door.

"We got outfits for you guys too, we couldn't forget you guys, Usagi wouldn't let us" Minako replied

"It's only fair we got clothes to and they had those boots that Makoto had being eyeing up for ages in the sale" Usagi said and hope Makoto would let her try a cookie before the funfair tonight.

"Oh thanks Usagi I'll pay you back in a minute, but you're still not having a cookie until we get there" she knew Usagi too well.

Usagi dropped her head slightly and pouted, then lifted it up again "I need to phone Mamoru ahhhh" She promptly ran to her mobile.

"Usagi can we have a girl's night only please, think of how much fun it would be, plus I heard his favourite team is playing tonight" Rei pleaded, Usagi was the only one who had a boyfriend out of the gang and sometimes, unintentionally, she becomes so engross with him on nights out she almost forgets that her friends are there too.

"Alright but I need to send him a text to say where we are in case he wants to phone me up and whine at me for his team loosing" She picked up her phone and text Mamoru

_Heya going out to the funfair with the girls tonight, so won't be available tonight, love ya xxxx_

"I'm using the bathroom first!" Makotoyelled as she ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Oh well, that gives us time to unpack these bags and choose what we're wearing tonight" Rei said as she headed towards her bedroom.

A few hours later the girls where ready and headed towards the car. Makoto was driving with Ami next to her, while Minako, Rei and Usagi where in the back, with Rei in the middle.

They were all excited about going to the funfair. It will probably be the last time the girls will go out all together for a little while due to starting the various colleges, they wouldn't simply have the time.

They arrived at the park where the funfair was being held and joined the queue of cars. The queue wasn't too long, but long enough for Usagi and Minako to start whining about how long they where waiting

"Guys please stop whining, Mina why don't you look out you're window to check if there's any fit guys in the other cars and Usagi, if you're quiet until we get to the funfair's gates you can have the first cookie"

"Alright" They both said in unison and did what they where told.

10 minute later they got to the car park. Makoto parked in their designated spot and they all got out the car and speedily walked towards the gate, of course Usagi got there first as there was a cookie waiting for her.

"Alright I was quiet for the whole thing now can I have my cookie please" Usagi practically begged.

"Ok ok slow down here" Rei got the cookies box out of the shopper, opened it and handed a cookie to Usagi.

"Thank you" she smiled and ate the cookie "Mmmm this cookie is sooo good"

"Ok now the cookie business is dealt with what are we gonna do know?" Makoto asked.

"Why don't we have a walk around to see what is what, then go on the most popular rides while it's still fairly quiet as 2 of our friend's can't handle queues" Ami replied as she glared at Usagi and Minako subtly.

The other 4 girls nodded in unison and did exactly that.

It's been a hour and a half since they entered the funfair, Rei was sitting on a bench as her friends where on some spinning, swinging in the air ride, which the thought of going on made Rei felt sick. They've been on plenty of rides and attractions. Oh how she wished that someone brought a camera with them, Usagi's face on the haunted house ride was priceless. Oh and they stall holder's face when Makoto won that prize that was meant to be `impossible` to win. You also couldn't forget Minako's reaction when her heel snapped off as she stepped off a ride, luckily she brought some flats with her, but her face was even more priceless than Usagi's face. It was also nice to see Ami having fun without needing a book to do so. Rei loved her for who she was, but sometimes wished she would put a book down sometimes, like tonight.

She watched the people walked past, so entranced by watching them and so so into her thoughts she almost didn't notice someone talking to her.

"Erm hey mind if I sit next to ya, my friends decided to go on some ride I particularly didn't wanna ride on" This guy asked

"Sure, I'm doing the same thing" Rei replied, shifting to the left a little so he could sit down. She look at him, he was fairly well built with brown hair covering his eyes and a strong jaw. He was wearing some band t-shirt and some baggy jeans, not her favourite style but somehow it suited him. Rei felt her heart skip a beat, oh god, was she fancying this guy within 2 minutes of meeting. She haven't felt like this with any other guy before. If it is a crush then surely I must know his name and get his number at least, Rei thought.

"So what's you're name then" Rei asked, but before she got an answer Minako came along and grabbed Rei by the arm

"Come on we're getting candy floss" Minako then dragged Rei away. Rei just looked at the spot she once sat and wondered if she would ever meet that man again.

Seriously, she had never felt like that before and when things where getting good her friends drag her away. She tried telling herself that he probably has a girlfriend or would turn out to be some jerk. However those thoughts would not overcome the ones of the love she felt just then. She shook her head slightly and decided to enjoy the rest of the fair with the girls, remembering she wouldn't really have the time to spend time with all of them together when they started college.

* * *

><p>A couple of things I would like to clear up<p>

This funfair is more of a carnival in America (travels around the country)

Also when I mention football and teams, I mean soccer

That's the end of this chapter :)


End file.
